Happiness is Just So Hard To Find
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: Nate wasn't exactly a happy person. Actually on most occasions, Nate had not one ounce of happiness in his body. But when he meets a bright girl at Camp, could it be that she holds the happiness he so badly needs? Yes, it could be.
1. Just The Beginning

Nate Black was not a happy person. But before you think this story is about him being all villianous, it's not.

Maybe he was a bit too cynical and serious but he couldn't help it, it was the way he was. Nate couldn't help but laugh at the naive people around him and scowl at them for being so obivious at the disturbing and saddening world around them.

But he had to admit, his songs sounded happy, almost fairytale like. But Nate wasn't like that at all. Well, maybe when he was in love. But that was it.

Oh! And when his little sister who was only 8 came to visit him at cmap or on tour. Other than those two, he was not a happy person. Especially when he goes to camp.

Camp is stupid in his opinion. It was a place that mattered to him, okay, he knew that but it was also a place of cliques, just like his old school. So when his bandmates told him that he was in fact gonig to Camp, you could imagine the expression he had.

Actually, I'll desrcibe it for you readers. It was a mix between a look of horror and an expression of disgust. It was actually quite comical, his face. But he wasn't trying to be funny, he was restraining himself from screaming.

"WHAT?!" Oh. Well, he did anyway. "We're going to camp. Are you deaf? Ooh, can we get you those really cool hearing aids? I heard you can get designs on them! Like music notes! Or clouds! Or um... Birds!" Jason grinned at the thought of bird covered hearing aids. Shane rolled his eyes and Nate frowned, disgusted with Jason's stupidity.(Which is something you readers will read alot of. Get used to it.)

"We're going back to camp! Well, I am. You two are tagging along." Shane conceitedly waved his hand at the two frowning bandmates. Maybe Mitchie didn't get all the smugness out of his head. "Okay." Nate felt a bit happy at the thought that he could actually control his anger, something he thought he could never do.

But back to the tourbus they were on. "Oh. So we don't matter?" Jason looked geuinely hurt, like someone made fun of birds. "No, no! You guys do it's just that since last year, alot of people consider me a friend there." Shane was a charmer, Nate was pretty sure of that. And he was sure because the proof was that Jason was back to his bright and sunny self instantly.

Or Jason was just easy to convince. Maybe both. Nate pushed away the pointless thoughts and sighed. "I'll go. What the point of refusing?" Did I mention how negative he was too?

"Oh cool! Maybe we can build birdhouses together! Since you're totally single and you're not gonna fall in love anytime soon. or will you? I believe in love at first sight. Do you? I do."

_Jason needs to shut up_, Nate thought bitterly, rolling his eyes and grabbing his guitar and strumming it a few times. "Oh did I mention we're going today?" Shane asked casually, sipping his waterbottle right after. Nate grinded his teeth, trying not to scream once again.

Today? Why today? Why not...two years? Nate frowned at himself, shaking his head as he strummed his guitar. Two years? What was he, five? Sometimes he thought Jason was rubbing off on him.

The thought alone made Nate shudder. Soon the windows of the bus had blurs of brown and green, the sign of woods. The sign that they were close to the camp.

The camp he despised. Well, he couldn't use despise. He could use... strongly dislike. There, much better.

But he still didn't like this idea one bit. Hell, he'd rather go to another boring and intruding interview than camp.

But what was he to do? He wouldn't go on a diva tantrum, that would convince his bandmates to make him go even more. The bus halted and a girlish squeal rang throughout the bus. "CAMP ROCK, CAMP ROCK, CAMP ROCK!" Who do you think it is?

Jason, of course. Shane was also excited and excitedly jumped out of the bus with his luggage, practically glowing. Nate bitterly grabbed his bags and walked off the bus, his ears now used to the screams of millions.

It was a talent, that's what he bragged to the reporters. No, it isn't actually bragging like Shane did. It was simply pointing out a talent he had gained over the course of all the tours he been on.

He shyly pushed past all the screaming campers. One actually kissed him on the cheek before running away, squealing. Him ran into his cabin, sighing in relief. "Sometimes I wish we weren't famous." Nate mumbled, trying to wipe off a bright hot pink smear on his cheek.

"Heh, you got a bit of pink right... there." Shane pointed to Nate's cheek and he scowled and Shane rolled his eyes, unpacking immediately and quickly. Nate was baffled because well, Shane took a large amount of time unpacking. Could it be that his dream girl were waiting for him?

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to-" Nate coughed loudly, trying to get Shane to stop singing. Shane blushed and smiled, shoving his empty bags under his bed. "Wanna go check out the scenery?" Nate was gonna hang out with Jason but Jason had bolted out the room as soon as he ran in.

So that ruled out saying no. Nate sighed and nodded, shoving his luggage under his own bed and following Shane out the door. Shane searched around which made Nate think.

Didn't he go last year? Ah yes, he did. And he went 5 years before that. So since when did Shane not know the scenery? Nate narrowed his eyes at the lovesick boy. Shane was looking for Mitchie, wasn't he?

Soon a shriek went throughout the camp and a girl ran over to Shane, hugging him. "Shane!"

"Mitchie!" Shane's grin was backed up by lovesick eyes. By Mitchie's side was a bright girl. No, actually bright. She smiled happily, something Nate hated. "Oh hi, i'm Shane!" Shane shook her hand. She grinned excitedly back. "I'm Caitlyn! Nice to meet you Shane. Or like the Spanish say, Mucho gusto! And then you would say Igualmente. But you don't have to, I'm just saying." She giggled at her nervousness.

Nate scowled when she quickly turned to him. "Hi I'm Cait-" Nate turned away, ignoring her. Her face fell.

"Stupid happy people." Nate hissed, walking past everyone who all watched him with a shocked expression.

Yes, I'm afraid dear readers that this poor main character gets even more angry.

**Ooh. Bad move, Nate, bad move.**

**Anyway, do you guys like it?  
No? Yes?**

**Review then and you'll get more! :)**


	2. Book By Its Cover

**So here's the second chapter. Not really much to say...**

**_________________**

**Caitlyn's POV.**

I stared after him, a sad look on my face. "Why doesn't he like me?" I asked, frowning. I know I shouldn't care what he thinks but this was Nate Black. I had to care.

"Oh, he's tired from the ride over." Shane said to me, obviously lying through his teeth. He wasn't tired. He hated me. I shook my head.

"No he isn't. He hates me." I sulked and Mitchie patted my back in a comforting way. "Why don't you talk to hi-" Shane stood behind her, mouthing no in a dramatic way. I frowned and tilted my head to the left, confused.

Mitchie turned around and Shane stopped and smiled nervously, waving. "Hi." He said faking happiness. She turned to me and shrugged and Shane mouthed no one last time before frowning.

"So you'll talk to him?" Shane narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. I smiled and nodded. "Sure. Maybe he'll apologize." Shane scoffed and when Mitchie glared at him, he turned it into a cough.

I glared and walked past him toward the cabin I saw them come out of.

He'll be understanding, won't he? I was most likely wrong, he was probably just in a bad mood.

**Nate's POV.**

I strummed my guitar angrily and glared at the floor. For no reason whatsoever.

I was so angry at that girl. How dare she be happy at camp. Camp was stupid.

Camp wasn't worth my time. Yet here I was.

Stupid Shane for making us come here. Stupid Jason for agreeing with me last year to make Shane come here. Stupid me for not yelling and demanding to not come.

A knock on the cabin door stopped me from strumming again. I stood up, angrily throwing my guitar on my bed.

I walked to the door and swung it open to see Caitlyn(The girl from before.) standing there nervously. "Oh, uh h-" She didn't get to finish because I slammed the cabin door in her face.

Now, don't yell at me or call me a jerk because I'm not a jerk, I'm just... grumpy. Yes, that's what I am. She knocked again and I opened the door, rolling my eyes. She frowned. "That wasn't very ni-"

I shut the the door again. I smirked in pleasure. She knocked again and I opened the door to reveal her almost in tears. Oh no...

"I'm so sorry." I apologized quickly, frowning. "I just wanted to apologize!" She sobbed and ran away, her cries ringing throughout the camp. I chewed on my bottom lip and shut my door. I felt so bad. I sat on my bed and picked up my guitar, strumming it lightly.

I started the first chords of our song Sorry before Shane screamed my name. "NATE!" I grimaced. I was actually wanting a lecture. I felt like such a jerk. Slamming the door in her face...

What is wrong with me?

**No POV.**

Nate sadly frowned as he walked down to the spot where he left Shane and the girls. He really didn't wanna face that girl. He approached them and saw that she was sobbing into Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie glared, her eyes showing fury.

Shane looked like a father who just had his son hit another child. "Nate, how could you?" He hissed, glancing at the sobbing Caitlyn. She continued and Mitchie pet her hair while glaring at Nate.

"I-I-" But then something really weird happened. Caitlyn looked up at him. His jaw dropped.

She wasn't crying after all. She shot him a smirk and made a mocking face at him. Mitchie looked at her and she went back to sobbing.

Nate gaped in shock. Shane threw his arms in the air. "You don't listen to me!" Caitlyn 'sobbed' some more and Shane looked at her, his eyes with pity. "She's faking!" Nate screamed out. Mitchie gasped, standing up with Caitlyn still sobbing. "Such a jerk you have for a band mate, Shane." She glared and walked away. Shane glared too and walked away. Caitlyn lingered and when the couple vanished, Caitlyn gave him a smirk.

"So..." She smiled. "You faked it!"

"Duh. What a moron." She giggled. "You... You're evil..." She laughed. "Hardly. I have 6 brothers. I need to know how to get them in trouble. And hell, you deserved it." Nate gaped. "But..But.."

She smiled. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble. But I'll have you know that if you pull that on me again, your life will be a living hell, okay?" Nate was amazed at how happy she was.

"No." She frowned, narrowing her eyes. "No?" She leaned in closer. "Uh.. Yes?" She pulled away, smiling. "Bye Nate!" She skipped away.

Needless to say, Nate was scared shitless of this girl.


	3. Twists and Turns

"Hey Nate!" The once alone boy grimaced in annoyance. He looked up into the eyes of Caitlyn Gellar, annoyed.

"Hello, Caitlyn."

"Oh, call me Caity." She scoffed, sitting down on the log next to him. He stared at her, giving a look that meant he really didn't like her presence. She ignored the look, smiling. He started to play his guitar again, his mind drifting away from her.

"That was nice, how'd you make that up?" His mind snapped back to reality and he looked her, blinking in confusion. The upbeat girl gestured toward his guitar and he nodded in realization. "Just something random."

"Sounds planned."

"Oh, you know most people think we plan all our songs but really, they're mostly random. Like Shane's song Play My Music? Totally random." She smiled, glad for the fact. "That's really cool. I always thought you really plan out your songs. You always seem like you have OCD." She replied, thinking hard. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Not at all. I'm actually really messy." She grinned and now giggled, shaking her head. A questioning look from the rockstar made her explain. "You practically hated me yesterday now it's all "Let's tell secrets!" It's funny to me." He laughed, shrugging. "i don't know, I guess you're just really cute to me." Her eyes widened.

"Really?" He winked. "Really."

Suddenly, his guitar dropped to the ground and his kissable lips placed upon hers and her mind exploded into fireworks. The ridiculously happy girl leaned into the kiss, praxtically knocking Nate off the log. His hands flew to her waist and she felt insanely fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

"I love you." He huskily whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her urge his strawberry tasting lips.

"I love you too." She whispered back, not even a bit unsure.

And that's when Caitlyn woke up.

Her forehead was drenched in sweat and her bloodshot eyes darted around the room, looking for any glimpse of the horrid dream. She panted, not believing the dream. What in the hell was that? She hated popstars like him. She even tricked him to get Mitchie to hate him! So why was she having dreams about kissing him? Something was wrong. Very wrong.

She looked at her clock, sighing and shivering at the same time. 4:22 AM. The dream woke her up immediately and she felt like she couldn't go back to sleep. That dream was so _scary_. The disturbed girl sat up straight, sighing deeply.

What was wrong with her?  
_____

Nate woke up, sighing slightly. He shivered, feeling so damn cold. What time was it? The woke boy looked at his clock, his unruly hair getting in his eyes.

4:22 AM. Amazing. He never woke up before 5:00. Probably because of that scary movie he and Shane watched. Why did they watch it?

He sat up right, his bare chest drenched in sweat. He inhaled and exhaled, uncovered himself with the heavy blanket. His bare feet hit the floor with a _thump!_ and he rose himself off the bed, thinking about what he was gonna do to stay up. He could go for a swim.

Nate nodded to himself and grabbed a pair of swim trunks, changing quite quickly and walked out the door, grabbing a towel. He didn't care that he was barefoot, it didn't really matter. Silently, he crept over the lake. Suddenly, that tricky girl Caitlyn shoved herself into his mind. What the hell was up with her?

Why did she sabotage him? He was a goddamn rockstar.

He tore off his white tank he put off when he walked out of the cabin.

He didn't wanna brag but if a girl was here, she would surely faint. He _does_ work out. The still sleepy boy stared into the waters, searching for his reflection. It calmed him down, knowing he could see himself. When he saw his curly hair, he dove in gracefully.

The water wrapped around him, not skipping one inch of his skin. The cool water made him shiver and he dove for the surface, air escaping his throat. He inhaled deeply and hastily as the warm summer air hit his face. A rustle in the trees made him stiffen with alarm.

"Who's there?" His voice trembled with shock and he gulped as five minutes passed by with no answer. "Come on, if you're a crazed fan just come out. I'll sign your shirt or something." A mocking laugh made him narrow his eyes. Nate knew that laugh.

"Caitlyn?" The girl walked out, dressed in a white tank that was a bit too small for her(Not that he complained) and blue shorts with 'Perfect' etched across the butt. She dazzled him with a sexy grin. "What are you doing here?" He hissed, wadding in the seemingly endless lake.

Caitlyn shrugged, sitting on the dock. "Had a nightmare and couldn't sleep."

"What was the dream?" She tensed up. "Kissing a boy." She shivered and he wondered if she was lying. Probably so. "Why was that so bad?" He inwardly wondered why he cared.

"I hate him." The boy in the lake nodded and Caitlyn searched his face. "Why did you trick me?" His voice was soft and non-judgemental but she felt like he just screamed at her. "You deserved it. People have a right to be happy, you know."

"Why should they get to be happy while I'm miserable?" He questioned bluntly, his face blank. She rolled her eyes, feeling the disgust she felt for him yesterday. "Because they do! One of these days you'll find someone who'll make you happy."

"I think I already have."

That's when Nate woke up.

**:D**

**I freaking loved this chapter.**

**So many surprises. :)**

**REVIEW!  
**


	4. And So It Begins

"Hey, dude!" Jason slapped Nate on the back and the said 'dude' jumped what seemed like a mile in the air. Jason backed up, a look of worry evident on his face. Nate arched his back, pretending to stretch and looked over at his bandmate, biting his lip. "Whoa, you seem... jumpy." Jason bit back a laugh at his choice of words but Nate hadn't noticed as he continued walking along as though nothing had happened.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine? Are you insinuating that I'm weird? I'm fine!" Nate exclaimed to his friend, glaring as Jason looked on, concerned. Nate blinked, silence taking over the air before Nate started to walk much faster. Jason opened his mouth, about to talk. Or, if you wanted for him to be specific, asked if he was indeed okay. "I mean, the fact that I had a dream about that crazy chick named Caitlyn is totally irrelevant to my health. I'm totally fine!"

"...A dream, huh?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't have a dream!" Nate's eyes got incredibly wide and he gritted his teeth, nervousness showing up. Jason raised a single eyebrow before walking away. He shoved his hands in his pocket and rolled his eyes as he speedwalked away, his eyebrows raised in a 'did that really just happen' look.

Nate watched him go before he himself started towards the mess hall. He kept his teeth over his lip, anxiety taking over his veins. He didn't know why he was so jumpy today. He felt like he had just committed a crime. Which, in the unhappy boy's mind, he did. Dreaming a romantic fantasy about the enemy? That's a big no. And he did it. And IF she decided to ruin his life some more today, he knew he would crack and tell her just what he wanted to be private. Somehow, the crazy dancer had that effect on him.

Footsteps rushed towards him and Nate turned around, expecting Shane or Mitchie or, hell, even Tess. But the chick who tackled him into the dirt was not his best friend, his best friend's girl or, hell, even his best friend's girl's number one enemy. No, it was the root of all evil.

Caitlyn Gellar.

The musician fell on his back, groaning as his hands to his forehead which he was sure had a bruise. Caitlyn beamed down at him, straddling his stomach with his knees on each side of his hips. Her hair fell into a little into her face and he bit his lip harder, the sudden, persuasive urge to brush the strands behind her was reluctant to leave, unfortunately for Nathaniel.

"Hey!" She beamed even brighter and Nate comically sighed, annoyance soaking his words. A giggle threatened to come out of the dancer's throat but she held it back.

"Is there a reason why you're straddling my stomach or you just can't resist me?" She blushed a light pink and laughed with her hands pressuring on his chest, burning his skin through the thing, white fabric.

"You wish."

"Oh, you'd think." He replied blankly, smirking ever so slightly. He felt his anxiety wash away and in came... serenity. Maybe because the person he was scared of was actually here? Or something else... Something that he'll probably figure out when it's too late. But that, my dear readers, is in another chapter, another scene.

She stared at him for a small percentage of time, something unreadable in her gray eyes. Nate stared back, trying not to show his serenity. The last thing he needed was Caitlyn thinking she made Nate comfortable and peaceful.

"Ahem." They broke out of their trances and looked over Caitlyn's shoulder at Tess who smirked as though she just founded the biggest scandal ever. Caitlyn gasped, getting off of Nate and smoothed down her shorts and her hair. Nate put his elbows behind him, lifting his torso up. Tess smirked even wider. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing."

"Something." Nate replied with a bored look at the same time Caitlyn replied with one of her best glares at her once-enemy.

"So is it a nothing or a something?"

"Something."

"Nothing." They had switched words this time and Caitlyn was growing more and more nervous. Tess winked and walked away, a plan producing in her head. As soon as the blonde walked away from their line of sight, Caitlyn stomped on Nate's hands. He yelped, holding it.

"What the fu-"

"You know exactly! Tess is the gossip queen, you idiot! We'll be dating by the end of breakfast." Nate blinked, obviously not effected by it. She had tricked him two(or was it one?) day(s) ago and now she had the nerve to stomp on his hand and straddle him? She was crazy.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" He told her, glaring softly as he sat up some more, cradling his sprained hand.

"I'm crazy and you're naive." She said, referring to the stunt she pulled a few days ago. Nate glared harder and stood up, dusting off his clothes. "You look jumpy. You sleep alright?" She asked casually, smoothing her hair some more. Nate tensed up and took in a breath.

"I slept fine. and yourself?" Caitlyn sucked in a breath, shivering at the thought of her dream.

"Great. Like a baby." Nate nodded, and started to walk into the mess hall. "Bye Nate."

"Bye Cait." He replied, shutting the door behind him. She felt her heart soar but she kept it hidden, not showing her giddiness at her nickname. She did not like that conceited, cynical rockstar.

But you can only lie to yourself for so long before the truth floods in, washing away the unconvincing.

And that is exactly what happens.

(But that's in another chapter.)

_I'm finally starting this up again. Well, this and Mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this and ignore my contrast in writing._

_Review. :D  
_


End file.
